Wonder Babe
by Jacque Nicole
Summary: Inspired by “This Little Piggy” What if Wonder Woman hadn’t been turned into a pig, but something else? BMWWish


**Disclaimer:** Yea, don't own Batman or Wonder Woman... or any character used in this fiction. If I owned this, do you think I would be writing this in the first place? Hells no!

**Summary**: Inspired by "This Little Piggy" What if Wonder Woman hadn't been turned into a pig, but something else? BM/WW-ish

As you will soon find out, I've completely changed the way the episode "This Little Piggy" went, so much so that you might as well call this an original idea.

**Warnings!** I WROTE THIS A VERY LONG TIME AGO AND IT WILL PROBABLY NOT BE CONTINUED. I found this lying around on my computer and decided to post it.

This is my first JL fic. You'd understand it more if you saw "Kid Stuff" but you don't need to know anything about "This Little Piggy" to know what's happening. I've only read one Justice League comic (which happens to be the only comic of any kind that I've read) and only have seen half of Season 1 of JL. I think I've seen some episodes of BTAS but I can't remember squat diddly. Basically, unimportant characters (Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Alfred Pennyworth etc.) will probably be drastically OOC.

Now that I've chased almost all of you away, enjoy the rest of the fic.

* * *

_**Wonder Babe**_

**By Jacque Nicole**

**Part I - Return of le Fay**

* * *

_Click... Clack... Click... Clack..._

The sound of her high heeled red boots (the 'do-me' boots, as Flash nicknamed them) echoed into the night as Wonder Woman paced across the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse in the bowels of Gotham City. It was after midnight and the streets below were unusually quiet, Gotham being known as the city that never slept, and Diana had half wished that a robbery or murder would happen... anything to instigate some noise.

The sound of her boots was driving her insane.

She took off the shoes, attempting to spare what was left of her sanity which was slowly deteriorating, thanks to the man she was crazy enough to meet this late at night. She knew it was ludacris, waiting in the dark on top of an oldwarehousefor her _teammate _show up. Or did they have an even closer relationship? Friend? Lover?

Well, she was waiting for her _Batman._

'_Speaking of Batman, he was supposed to meet me here a while ago,' _thought the super heroine to herself.

Diana began to crack her knuckles, half in worry, half in nervousness. It wasn't like Batman to be late to anything, especially something like this. What if he got shot down during a drug bust? What if he's stuck in a fire somewhere?

She gave up cracking her knuckles to start tapping her nails on her metal bracelets.

_Clickity Clack, Clickity Clack_

She stopped tapping as soon as she started. It was ten thousand times more annoying than her shoes were. _'Going crazy... waiting... waiting... waiting...' _she thought to herself repeatedly, like a mantra, which ultimately made the situation worse, so she redirected her thoughts toward the cause of her dilemma, the one and only Batman.

'_Batman... so handsome... so dashing... so... late. He's late! Where the hell is he!' _About ten minutes later, her thoughts began to become a little more homicidal toward the Dark Knight. _'When that low down, no good, son of a bitch gets here, I'm going to make him feel the wrath of a true Amazon, and make him wish he hadn't... that dirty... He'll be sorry he made me wait.'_

Ten more minutes passed by and she was sure it was past 12:30AM. The streets began to become a bit more noisy from and Diana could faintly hear the sirens from an ambulance that was across the city. She just hoped Bruce wasn't inside it.

A bright light flashed below, followed by panicked screams, then silence. That was all Diana needed to get her into super hero mode.

She flew down the side of the building and landed on the sidewalk without a sound.

She'd left her boots on the roof.

Surveying the scene, she noticed that about twelve people stood on the sidewalks and a taxi and three cars looked to have been driving down the road.

Everything looked absolutely normal... except nothing was moving.

Diana waved her hand in front of someone's face.

He didn't blink.

She used her pointer and middle fingers to check the man's pulse.

No heartbeat, no breathing. Nothing.

To an average person, these people were considered dead, but the former Amazon Princess was not an average person. These people were very much alive. As she touched them, she could sense the magic crawling across their skin.

"Sorcery," she said aloud to herself. "But who? Why?"

As if on que, there was another flash of light behind her. She turned around quickly enough to spot a woman step out of the portal.

"Morgaine le Fay? What are you doing here?"

There was a magical build up developing in Morgaine's hands. Diana thought she was probably mouthing a release spell under her mask and expected it to bring the people back to normal. After the whole fiasco with Mordred, she considered Morgaine to be on the League's side, but her next words completely dashed those ideas away.

"Getting my revenge."

Before Diana could move, Morgaine hit her with the spell.

All she saw after that was darkness.

* * *

Batman ran across the roof of a building and released a grappling hook as he jumped off the edge. He swung on the rope until he landed on the next roof, sprinted to the edge, and repeated the cycle all over again. 

Diana was going to _kill_ him.

'_She's an understanding woman,'_ he tried to reason with himself. _'She knows the labors_ _of being a hero_.' Hours before, some guy from a drug busttried to shootthe caped crusader down, then the lunatic decided that he would blow up the building with them and the cocaine in it. Being trapped in a burning building with a criminal that was most likely higher than a kite was not the Batman's idea of fun.

Bruce cracked a microscopic smile. Well, maybe it was.

After that, it took him ages to get away from the authorities unnoticed. But Diana would understand, right?

'_She's going to KILL me.'_

"Batman," the voice of the Oracle resounded in his ear.

"What?" he answered gruffly. The continuous sprinting, jumping, and swinging was beginning to get to him.

"We've got some activity on West Chamberlin Street near the abandoned warehouse."

"West Chamberlin? Near the warehouse?" Wasn't that where Diana was? Unconsciously, he increased his pace.

Barbara Gordon sighed on the other end. '_Did I st-st-stutter?' _"Yes," she said instead. She didn't need or want another lecture from Batman about the importance of blah, blah, blah and how she should be serious while on the job.

"Details," the rough voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I'm not too sure – "

"Fine, Batman out." He blocked the transmission as he arrived on the roof of the old warehouse. The first thing her saw made his heart beat double time.

Diana's boots.

He deftly repelled down the building to the street below and quickly assessed the situation. Thirteen people were stuck in what appeared to be suspended animation.

And Diana was in the middle of it all, frozen like a rock.

"Batman..." The caped crusader slowly turned around, even though he already knew was behind him.

"Morgaine," his voice rumbled deep in his chest. "Why?"

"As if you don't already know, you filthy man." The sorceress glided a few feet closer to her rival. "You _ruined_ my son's life," she said slowly.

"No, he almost ruined ours, remember?"

"He would have come to his senses! Eventually, he would have realized that he was not yet ready to be king, and that he should have listened to his mother!" she roared.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Batman knew that he probably should not have said that to the powerful being, but he needed to distract her so that he could develop some plan to keep everyone at the scene, including Diana, safe. Under his lenses in his mask, his eyes were darting back and fourth toward Wonder Woman, debating whether he should make a dash toward her and try to release her from her imprisonment.

"_Shut up_," the villainess said lowly. "It is _you_r fault my son is suffering!" With magic, she conjured up an image of Mordred sitting in an armchair in front of a fireplace, head cocked lazily to the side with drool escaping from his mouth and running down his horribly wrinkled face.

Batman shrugged, although slightly disturbed internally by the image. "I outsmarted him. It was either him or the rest of the world. The choice was easy."

"_Heartless_," she snarled, but did not make a move to cast a spell on him.

This caught Batman's attention. "Why aren't you fighting me, Morgaine?"

"Because, dear Batman, you did not cause me any physical pain. Only emotional." Light built up in her hands. "And I wish for you to experience what I experience every day, thanks to you." She released the magic.

Right at Wonder Woman.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Review!

**Completed: September 17, 2004**

Last EditApril 3, 2005


End file.
